Face off Season lV
Is the Fourth Fictional Season of Face Off this season has 18 contestants the Most amount that face off has ever had that face challenges even more surprising and hard than ever. Contestants Episode 1 Scary Chases Foundation Challenge: To create a character Inspired by Nails Winner Andy Spotlight Challenge: Work in teams of two and 1 team of three to create a forest creature inspired by the blair witch project that will be put on camera Top Looks Andy James and Arthur Undead indian Shaman Tori and Vicky Maiden fused with Tree and Vines Beck and Sam Little girl with Demon wings tried with rope Donald and Lita Man turned into Bear Safe Cat and TJ Deformed blind woman who collects Human eyes Joey and Jean Worm infected Corpse Bride Bottom Looks David and Robby Bat winged Hellhound Hardie and Maysy Hunchbacked Hillbillie Winner Andy Eliminated David Episode 2 CG Trait Spotlight Challenge Turn a Model into a Movie Villain using CGI makeup Reward Animation supplies from Universal Studios Top Looks Vicky and Andy Human soul Traped in wall Joey and Amy Shadow man with woman's arms Lita and Hardie Red oni Warrior Safe TJ and Donald Giant face in mist Bottom Looks James Maysy and Jean oozing Genetic experiment Robby and Cat Morphing water elemental Tori and Arthur Mutant Crab human hybrid Winner Vicky Eliminated Cat Episode 3 The force within Foundation Challenge Work in Teams of 3 to create four crew members of a starship Teams Robby Tori and Arthur Vicky DJ and Lita Sam Beck and Andy James Joey and Donald Amy Hardie Jean and maysy Reward Complete Series sets of star trek and Star Trek the next generaction Winner Tori Spotlight Challenge To create a intergalactic warrior inspired by a Asian country welding a laser sword Top Looks Vicky Russia Arthur China DJ India Safe Tori Korea Sam Napal Beck Thailand Maysy Iran Joey Indonesia Hardie Taiwan Jean Saudi Arabia Amy Hong Kong James Singapore Donald India Bottom Looks Robby Korea Andy Iran Lita India Winner Arthur Eliminated Robby Episode 4 It's Villain Time Spotlight Challenge To Create A original Power Rangers Villain Top Looks Lita The Jailer Arthur FanTora Amy Dark Lady Safe Sam Flamitar Tori Pulldica James White Matter Donald Timitron DJ Death Master Jean Vine Weeder Hardie Queen Doomsday Beck Dark Horse Joey Princess Affold Bottom Looks Andy Deadly Haszard Vicky Miss KillJoy Maysy Queen Blackshire Winner Amy Eliminated Andy Episode 5 Surreal Terror Foundation Challenge Apply Small Prosthetic Pieces for 1 hour Reward First choice in spotlight challenge Winner Arthur Spotlight Challenge Create a surreal short flim inspired by David Lynch Using a Town set Reward Winning film will be Feature at the Cannes film festival Top Looks Arthur Tori Sam and Amy Deep Slience Beck DJ Hardie and Joey Walking Angels Bottom Looks Lita Jean Donald James and Vicky Shy Secrets Winner Eliminated Vicky Episode 6 Bring Down The House Spotlight Challenge Create Beautfull And Loud Opera Characters using real opera singers as Models Top Looks Arthur Soul Stealing Sorceress Tori All Mighty Huntsman Jean Warrior Princess Safe Maysy Bastard Swordsman Donald Twin Side Alien James Lost homeless Wanderer Hardie Torture revenge seeking Slave girl Joey Rose loving Gardener TJ Cyborg Enhanced Soldier Bottom Looks Beck Dark Pixie girl Amy Toad Prince Lita Duke of Sabers Winner Jean Eliminated Beck Episode 7 Sound of Music Spotlight Challenge make a creative music video using a unique music genre in Two Days Top Looks Amy Dance Pop Tori Goth Rock DJ R and B Hardie Power Metal Safe Maysy Goth rock Lita Dance Pop Jean Goth rock Joey Power Metal Bottom Looks Arthur Power Metal James Goth rock Sam Hip Hop Donald Hip hop Winner Tori Eliminated Sam Episode 8 Demonic Battles Foundation Challenge Create a winged bat like Creature Winner Tori Spotlight Challenge Create a Demonic Warlord inspired by sets of Armor Top Looks Tori Witch Queen Armor Arthur Samurai Armor James Ninja Armor Safe Maysy Viking Armor Amy Dragon Armor Jean Vampire Armor Joey Skeleton Armro Lita Snake Armor Bottom Looks DJ Tentacled Armor Hardie Insect Armor Donald Desert Armor Winner Arthur Eliminated DJ Episode 9 Psycho Circus Spotlight Challenge Create avant Garde Circus Performers based on Kiss's Psycho circus Top Looks Arthur and Tori Flying Guardians Hardie and Joey Jungle Girls Jean and Amy Chinese acrobats Bottom Looks Lita Donald and James Flippers and Gangsters Winner Jean Eliminated Donald Episode 10 Satanic Offspring Spotlight Challenge Use a Religious Worker as inspiration for a all female satanic coven Top Looks Tori Maysy and James Nun Arthur and Hardie Shinto Priestess Amy and Joey Pagan Healer Bottom Looks Lita and Jean Bishop Winner Maysy Eliminated Lita Episode 11 Good vs Bad Foundation Challenge To create a half Life and half Death makeup Winner Maysy Spotlight Challenge Create both superheros and super villains in teams of Four Maysy Tori Jean and Arthur Kings of Thieves Joey Hardie Amy and James Ruthless Tyrants Winner Arthur Eliminated Amy Episode 12 Fused with Nature Spotlight Challenge Create a Animal or Plant with a human Face Top Looks Hardie White Rose Tori Tiger Maysy Spider James Wasp Bottom Looks Arthur Cockroach Jean Cherry Blossom Joey Sunflower Winner Jean Eliminated Joey Episode 13 Flying Free Spotlight Challenge Do a windprouf Makeup on a Creature Actor Top Looks Arthur Warrior Angel Tori Dragon God James Harpy Hag Tori Bloating Masked Avenger Bottom Looks Maysy Bat feline woman Jean Tentacled Sky Mutant Hardie Blood Bird Winner Eliminated Hardie Episode 14 Time Guardians Spotlight Challenge Use a Clock as Inspiration for a Time Guardian Top Looks Maysy Digital watch Tori Tower Clock James Sun dlile Bottom Looks Arthur Co Co Clock Jean Antique Clock Winner Maysy Eliminated Jean Episode 15 Wax Nightmare Spotlight Challenge Create a makeup using Wax Top Looks Maysy Melting Woman Tori Hulk like Beast Arthur Honey Maker James Butter soft boy Winner Tori Eliminated James Episode 16 Grand Finale Spotlight Challenge Fix Bottom Look makeups from previous Seasons in 10 Hours Winner Arthur Category:Unofficial Seasons